narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infobox:Rikuo Kaneko
Rikuo is a Shinobi of the Fujin Village that has unrivaled power with controlling the wind. He is part of the group known as The Three Great Children due to his parentage and great power. Appearance Rikuo is known as a very tall man yet he is as graceful as the wind in which he controls. Rikuo has short brown hair with bangs that hang over his forehead and brown eyes to match. He has light skin that contrasts well with his brown hair and brown eyes. Personality Rikuo is a very pun-loving guy who likes to go with the flow when it comes to events. He is known to have a very strong idea of the difference between right and wrong. Rikuo is well known for his nearly infinite patience. In his entire life he was only angered once. To make a long story short: no one lived to tell about it, However, according to rumors it had something to do with an assassination attempt on Tomoyo's life. Rikuo and Tomoyo have a very strange relationship, to say the least. To outsiders it seems to be built on arguments and constant teasing. Background Rikuo was born in in Sunagakure with his mother. His father had left in only a day before his birth. Rikuo's childhood was not easy, he didn't have the natural taijutsu skills as the other clan members did which mean't he had to try twice as hard as the others. One day, when he was twelve years old, the members of the Kaneko Clan decided he was to much of a disgrace and disowned him. Determined to prove them wrong, Rikuo left the village in search of his father with the hopes of being trained by him. Abilities Chakra Prowess and Life Force Rikuo is known to have a massive amount of chakra. It is shown that he is able to control this chakra with great skill. Senors have reported that his chakra feels like a gentle ocean breeze which is the exact same description used when describing his father's chakra. Kekkei Genkai Rikuo inherited a couple of his father's Kekkei Genkais. He inherited the great Fujin Release and Hurricane Release. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is by far is sting point. He inherited his fathers mastery over the wind, air currents, and air pressure. He is able to fight toe to toe with Tomoyo which is no easy feat. Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist Rikuo has invented a technique very similar to the Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist, however, he knows the technique has "Palm of the Wind God." The only difference is that his version is slightly stronger. Quintessence of the Howling Tempest Quintessence of the Howling Tempest is a powerful Wind Release technique taught to him by his powerful father, the spirit known as Fujin. This technique allows him to manipulate the wind on a grand scale. However, due to his young age it is no where as strong as it could be. This does not mean Rikuo should be taken lightly. *The Fūjin Transformation: Rikuo is able to perform this ability of the Quintessence of the Howling Tempest on a smaller scale. Nature Transformation Obviously Rikuo has an affinity towards Wind Release. During battle that is his most used chakra nature, in fact, most of the time he forgets about the other chakra natures he has. Genjutsu Taijutsu While Rikuo doesn't have the skill for taijutsu as other members of the Kaneko Clan, he isn't a person to take lightly. After ten years of training he has finally master the Kaneko Fist, a fighting style that is feared throughout the shinobi world. Other info *Delayed Aging As a demi-spirit, the rate of which Rikuo ages after reaching his prime is significantly slower then a normal human. His father suspects that he will stay in his prime until he is hundred years old and he will die of old age when he 190 years old. This of course is assuming he doesn't die on the battle field. *Enhanced Physical Prowess As a demi-spirit, Rikuo's physical prowess is vastly superior than a normal human. The exact limits of his physical prowess is unknown though people speculate that his speed is his greatest attribute. *Enhanced Senses *Wind Sensing *Accelerated Natural Energy gathering rate When angered, Rikuo's ability to gather and enter Wind Sage Mode increases greatly. He is able to enter Wind Sage Mode with both speed and ease. Part in the Story Quotes *"I once asked my mom who my godfather was... she never answered me, she just laughed." -Rikuo recalling a moment in his past. *"Eyes as blue as the azure sky, that is the symbol of a child of the wind. Entrusted to me, by my father Fujin, to govern and keep peace in his domain. I alone bare this responsibility, the responsibility of a child of the wind." - Rikuo discovering his reason of existence. Trivia *Rikuo was inspired by Kazuma Yagami from Kaze no Stigma and Boreas the Greek God of the wind. *Most shinobi often mistake his name as Rikudō because of how close the spelling of the two names are. This is how he got the nickname. *Like Tomoyo and Yuzuru, his abilities and parentage is inspired by the concept of demigods. Gallery 0ba6e795833e5768498ec158168cc44a.jpg.gif|Rikuo's taijutsu prowess. tumblr_mkrfqwPYxJ1qmtkzgo1_400.gif|Rikuo's power over the wind. ezgif-1824934685.gif|Rikuo demonstrating his ability to control the oxygen levels in his Wind Release techniques allowing him to dispel Yuzuru's fireball from her Sword of the Fire God. 2e12fb01f784965a9d9642c5181340a7.jpg.gif|Rikuo using the Flying Wind God Technique with Fujin Release. Screen Shot 2015-02-07 at 8.40.09 PM.png|Rikuo's strength.